


Genosha

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Genosha, House of M - Freeform, Magneto better be the twins father in the MCU, More Characters to be Added Soon - Freeform, Only canon ships, author doesn’t have time to right all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Pietro gets captured after he sneaks away from home.Kid!PietroKid!WandaKid!LornaHouse of M
Relationships: Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

Pietro longed to see the world be on Genosha but his father forbidden any chance from him to leave. He didn’t see the danger of the world like his father did. Instead he only thought that his father was being paranoid. Pietro knew nothing of the horror that most of the mutants on the island did. And his father wanted to keep it that way. Magneto tried his hardest to keep his people safe, away from the human scientist that would experiment on them. But keeping his son away from the rest of the world proved to be a harder challenge.   
  


It all started when Pietro was three. A visitor was talking to his father, asking for him to help with something. Asking to help the Avengers and X-Men against a threat. But his father told him that he needed to protect his people but would send help if any of the Genoshan citizens did want to help. Pietro wondered who his father and the visitor was talking about, which led him to wonder about the world be on his home.  
  


Later that same day, Pietro asked if he could see the world be on Genosha. Magneto was quick to answer ‘no.’

”Why not?” Pietro asked him.

Taking a deep breath his father replied, “I’ll tell you when you are older.”

Pietro huffed in annoyance, looking down at his dinner. But he wouldn’t stop asking.

Over the next couple of years, Pietro asked his father if he could see the world. And every time, his father would say no. When his mutation kicked in, Pietro tried to runaway, to see the world. Unfortunately for him, his twin sister told on him, and ever since that day, Pietro has been watched over like a hawk. He always thought that his father was being paranoid, until he saw first hand what his father feared.

* * *

It was a quite morning as Pietro snuck down the castle corridors, carefully watching out for passing guards. A smile etched across his face as soon as he was outside, he could finally see the world be on Genosha. 

* * *

“Where’s Pietro?” Magneto asked Wanda the next morning during breakfast, looking at the empty chair next to his daughter where his son always sits.   
  


Wanda furred her eyebrows in confusion. Sending her mind across the whole island, Wanda searched for her brother’s mind. “He’s not here,” she told her father, concern clear in her voice.

”What do you mean ‘he’s not here,’” Magneto replied, angered. All the metal in the room violently shook, responding to the metal benders anger.

Lorna looked down at her food, wanting nothing more then to disappear. She hated listening to her father yell, it always ended with her being afraid of him.

”Father,” Wanda spoke after a minute, her voice filled with fear. “I can’t sense Pietro in the castle.”

Magneto turned to the guards who was standing at doors. “Send out a search party, find my son!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story, I haven't had the motivation to write on this story.

Pietro wasn’t sure how things went so wrong. One minute he was admiring the city he was in and the next there was a bag over his head. Strong arms grabbed his own arms and dragged him somewhere. No matter how much Pietro kicked or scream, the person never let go of him. Fear coursed through Pietro’s veins as he was thrown onto a hard metal ground, he could feel blood pouring from his head. A pair of cuffs were forced onto his hands before he was knocked unconscious. 

* * *

Wanda and Lorna watched as their father paced around the room, fear clearly coming off of him. It scared the young girls, if their father, the master of magnetism was scared, then it had to be something really bad and dangerous going on. Lorna snuggled against Wanda as a group of guards marched into the room. She whimpered as she felt the metal in the room become tense and angry. Wanda pulled her in closer and watched as Magneto dismissed the guards. The king calmly walked over to his children though it was obvious he was anything but calm. 

“Father,” Wanda weakly asked, the fear in her voice was clear. She wrung her hands in worry. “Is everything alright?” 

“No,” Magneto replied, angered. “Pietro is nowhere on the island. I fear your brother ran away to see the human cities.”

“And that’s bad?” Lorna hesitantly asked as she looked up at her father. Fear and curious danced across her eyes. 

The king turned to look at his daughters, the anger that was once there replaced by fear. He moved to sit in front of his daughters, grabbing onto one of each of their hands. “There’s a reason why you children are forbidden from going there.”

“Is Pietro in trouble?” Wanda asked, sensing the fear and hate in her father’s voice. There was something bad that their father was keeping them from and it scared her.

“In more ways than one,” Magneto told them as he stood up. It was clear in his tone that when was brought back, Pietro would be punished for his act of disobedience.

Once their father was out of the room, Lorna turn to his sister. "Pietro is in big trouble, isn't he?"

Wanda nodded her head, "Yeah, Father is trying to protect us from both the truth and the world. Pietro went against Father's orders to not leave, it's one thing to go against a parent, it's another thing to go against a parent who is also a king." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sort, this chapter is more of a filler then anything else.


End file.
